


RedLight-GreenLight-StopLight-Go!

by ChronicCombustion



Category: Hanna Is Not A Boy's Name
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Poetry, Surreal, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicCombustion/pseuds/ChronicCombustion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Night and Blaze, Dark and Light, Back to Back we stand and fight…</p>
            </blockquote>





	RedLight-GreenLight-StopLight-Go!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really not much of a poetry-writing person, but I do kind of like this one - if only a little. Again, it's something I wrote around 2010/2011 that was originally posted on my old DA account. I was pretty good about sneaking fandom into my writing class assignments once upon a time...

Swish and swirl  
Ink and pen  
Hands at the ready  
Open end

Twist the cap  
Tip to palm  
Flickering symbols  
Moving on

Fire and Earth  
Hair and Skin  
Back to Back we’ll face the wind  
Partners, we  
Like Quick and Slow  
RedLight-GreenLight, StopLight-Go!

Tick and tock  
Clockwork chime  
Just close enough to  
Make a rhyme

Hammer, rune  
Loyal, true  
Stapled together  
Glowing hue

Flame and Dust  
Hands and Eyes  
Back to Back with heads held high  
Black and White  
Against the flow  
RedLight-GreenLight, StopLight-Go!

Criss and Cross  
Stitch and twine  
A touch of magic  
Out of time

Paper birds  
Needle, thread  
Memories whither  
Ten years dead

Night and Blaze  
Dark and Light  
Back to Back we stand and fight  
Brothers now  
With lives aglow  
RedLight-GreenLight, StopLight-Go!

Smile and Grin  
Guard and Guide  
Back to Back and Side by Side  
We, a pair  
Are Heart and Soul

Like Red and Green and Stop…

and **_GO!_**

**Author's Note:**

> (Just because it irked me when my classmates kept asking: no, this is not based on the Red Light-Green Light playground game. The colors of the "lights" - as well as the pairs of randomly capitalized words - are representative of Hanna and {...}.)
> 
> Like my work? Wanna geek out with me? [Come and hit me up on tumblr!!](http://chroniccombustion.tumblr.com/) 0w0


End file.
